Memories
by megs1992
Summary: all the characters in the book reflect on their past and talk about the present.
1. Molly Weasley I

Fan Fiction: disclaimer I do not own any of these characters because if I did I would be swimming in a pool of money right now, and would definitely not be writing this right now.

This fan fiction is about all the characters looking back.

Molly Weasley

After experiencing both wars I honestly don't know which one was worse. During the first war I lost two of my brothers, I had to raise Bill, Charlie, Percy and little Ron. I wasn't sure if we all would survive but we made it. On that faithful October 31 all my worries were relived, myself as the rest of the wizarding world rejoiced when we found out that "he" was finally gone. I could finally let my children out and enjoy the pleasures of life. They could now go to Diagon Alley with me, we did not need to always be in hiding or roaming in groups, they could finally play Quidditch till nightfall, I knew that Arthur would safely be returning home from work every day, no more deaths, no more worries. When Ron sent me an owl on his first day at Hogwarts telling me that he had befriended Harry Potter I could not be happier. I adopted harry into our family, he was undeniably a great addition to our large family but came with a huge price tag. When I got the letter from Albus Dumbledore that Ron was injured and that Harry Potter was involved I did not know what to make of it. As the years passed the more the Ron got involved with Harry the more danger he seemed to put Ron in. I know it was not intentional but it scared me a lot. But harry also saved Ginny from the chamber and Arthur from the snake; he also helped Fred and Gorge start up their joke shop, so he was truly a blessing in disguise. When the second war came along I was stunned. All my happy memories were gone, and I returned back to the old scared and sad Molly Weasley. I played a bigger role in the war this time, I was a part of The Order of the Phoenix, but even that had its down side, I almost lost Percy, and the group faced an unimaginable blow when Dumbledore died. Percy came back to use and for about two hours I could see all of us together, one family once again, but those dreams came crashing down when Fred died, then I was so close to losing Ginny all I can say is that I'm glad for today. He is gone, we are once again a strong family although no one can replace Fred. I have excellent grandchildren and son/daughter in laws. There could have never been a better bitter/sweet ending in my life because I know that it could have been worse. All I can do for now is live in the present and remember my past.


	2. Lily Evans Potter I

Fan Fiction: disclaimer I do not own any of these characters because if I did I would be swimming in a pool of money right now, and would definitely not be writing this right now.

This fan fiction is about all the characters looking back.

Lilly Evans Potter I

When I found out that I was a Witch I truly did not know what to expect, it was that faithful day at the park that my former friend Severus Snape told me that I was one. At the time I didn't know what to make of it, the Snape family was the one family on the street that no one talked to, and Petunia thought that he was a lunatic. It seemed an answer to all my problems at the time and I thought it was farfetched, undeniably not what I was expecting. I must admit, I was a little spectacle at that time but when I got the letter, my whole life changed, specially my relationship with Petunia. I found myself spending more time with Snape, trying to find out as much as possible about this whole new world that I completely ignored her. My first year at Hogwarts was completely amazing; you could say that I found my niche. Of course I was upset that I was separated from my best friend but I managed it. When I came home for Christmas, my parents were thrilled to see me, but Petunia wasn't there she stayed home and faked sick. It was only the summer of my second year that I found the note Petunia sent to Professor Dumbledore and the response she got back from him, we grew more and more distant from then on. My friendship with Snape ended in our Fifth year, I must admit that it wasn't the fact that he called me a "Mudblood" after I had just defended him from James and Sirius, it was then I noticed how great of an influence his friends had on him, and I knew we would never be able to stay friends. Then James came along…. I finally gave into him and went out on a date with him on Halloween to Hogsmade, that date was magical from the start. I knew I truly found my soul mate by the end of our second date, he changed parts of who he was to be with me and even though he secretly used to bully Snape behind my back, I didn't care. My life with James, I cannot use any word to describe it. Then when Harry came along I thought that the happiness would last forever, but then we found out the dreadful news about the prophecy and our lives seemed to change almost instantly, we were trapped in our house, barley had any visitors. Then October 31st came, it started off as a normal day nobody would have ever guessed that today would have been the day. James died trying to protect Harry and myself, a part of me died when he left. I had to protect Harry, I would die for him, and that is exactly what I did. I died because I loved him and I wanted to protect him.


End file.
